The Rules
by An Iz01
Summary: "El interés por la misma persona es imposible" Para Ranma, seguir esa regla de amigos era fácil, pero claro, no contaba con lo que Akane Tendo causaría en él. En ese punto ¿Qué tan difícil es no meterse con la novia de tu mejor amigo?
1. Un ángel

_Estoy tratando de volver a este mundo de nuevo! espero poder terminar esta historia._

_Cosas que deben saber antes de empezar a leer:_

_\- Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko._

_\- Hago esto con el propósito de entretener nada más._

_\- Otra cosa que deberán saber es que esta historia será corta y además estará llena de conversaciones de mensajes entre los personajes._

_**\- ADVERTENCIA**: El personaje principal, Ranma, tendrá una sexualidad más allá de lo blanco y negro (bisexual xd) Si eres homofobico, no soportas leer sobre estos temas o no quieres leer a un personaje así tienes la opción de regresar y seleccionar alguna otra buena historia._

_Sin más, espero disfruten._

* * *

**Prov. Ranma**

Tal vez era casualidad pero... no!, definitivamente esto ya era el destino.

Llevo encontrándome con ese precioso ángel sin querer desde hace un tiempo, es decir, no es que la esté persiguiendo, pero siempre resultaba que a donde quiera que yo vaya ¡Ahí estaba ella!

Y justo hoy que mi mejor amigo volvía de su viaje y me sacaba de casa a las nueve de la mañana, me la encontraba en esa cafetería. ¡Justo hoy que era un completo desastre!

Digo, sé que soy hermoso, pero vamos... era de mañana y mi rostro estaba hinchado, aparte tenía una gripe tremenda que hacía que mi nariz fuera más roja que la de Rodolfo el reno y por supuesto que tenía puesto el pans viejo con el que me había dormido.

Y bueno, luciendo así tenía a esta imponente mujer frente a mi.

\- Entonces... ¿Puedo sentarme? - miré su rostro por un segundo y después desvié la mirada, sus ojos me podían tanto.

\- Claro... - le conteste con una naturaleza que hasta yo desconocía.

\- Tu debes ser Ranma - me dijo mientras que se sentaba enfrente de mi, yo asentí después de sorberme la nariz. ¡Dios! que vergüenza! - ¿Estas bien? - torció sus labios.

\- Si... - no podía dejar de mirar sus labios. ¿Era posible que me atrajeran tanto?

Akane Tendo, así se llamaba esta chica. Ella era el hermoso ángel que había estado observando desde hace un mes y que me tiene en las nubes.

Me gustaba todo de ella. Y es que es perfecta. Toda la ropa era hermosa estando en su cuerpo de diosa y toda ella era bella. Todos los días me declaraba fan de su existencia y un adorador secreto de todos sus gestos, manías y de sus estornudos... ¡oh! Sus estornudos parecieran venir de un gato muy muy pequeño y eran como música clásica para mis oídos.

Era algo así como mi crush desde hace un mes y nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía de esto... ni si quiera Ryoga, mi mejor amigo.

Sinceramente esto de solo verla y no hablarle comenzaba a desesperarme, después de todo yo, Ranma Saotome no era así. Solía ser directo cuando alguien me atraía. Así que desde hace unos días me había propuesto a forzar las cosas y organizar algún encuentro casual con esta chica para poder comenzar mi plan de conquista.

Pero hoy, ella había venido a mi, no hubo necesidad de pensar en algo para acercarme. Esta era mi oportunidad.

\- Es decir, solo es un poco de gripe... nada grave - le contesté con una media sonrisa y ella también me sonrió.

\- Eso es bueno, me alegra saberlo - no quitó su bella sonrisa.

\- Ranma - mire a Ryoga que caminaba hacía nosotros detrás de Akane y miraba la espalda de la chica confundido. Era normal, después de todo yo había venido con él solamente.

\- Ryoga - Tan solo con decir eso, Akane se levantó de su asiento y voló hacía los brazos de mi amigo.

\- Bebé al fin puedo verte - ¿Qué?

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo:3


	2. Puedes decirme

**Prov. Ranma**

\- Akane... - Jamás había escuchado ese tono tan ridículo salir de los labios de mi mejor amigo - Tenía tantas ganas de verte - y se abrazaron tan fuerte que pensé que en cualquier momento se iban a fundir.

Pero bueno, mi reacción fue digna de un oscar. Fue completamente nula, es decir me estaba muriendo por dentro pero no lo exprese. ¡Maldición! Debería estar en Hollywood por tremenda actuación.

\- Akane, vamos... quiero presentarte a mi mejor amigo, es menor que los dos, pero es como si no fuera así - colocó una manos sobre la cintura de Tendo y la guió hasta la mesa en la que había estado plantado - Ranma, ella es la chica de la que te conté - ladeé mi cabeza sin entender ¿Me contó de Akane? - la chica con al que he estado saliendo por dos meses -

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que tenía que ser ella! - SANTA MIERDA. Esta vez no contuve mis expresiones. Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos, mi cabeza no podía estar más nublosa por la confusión y mi corazón no podía estar más acelerado del miedo.

Recordaba bien todo lo que me había contado de esa dichosa chica, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Y a mi cabeza vino todas las veces que Ryoga estaba más que emocionado mirando el celular. SANTA MIERDA x2 necesitaba aire.

\- Espera... ¿Por que no me la habías querido presentar antes? Es decir, te lo pregunte muchas veces y además de eso... vamos a la misma universidad - Aunque estaba que me esfumaba de ahí, quería saber el porqué.

\- Precisamente por eso, van donde mismo y si te decía seguro corrías a ella para enseñarle fotos vergonzosas... te conozco - quise reír, enserio que quise hacerlo, pero no pude y en su lugar salió solo una mueca - Es mentira, solo quería esperar un tiempo para saber si esto iba a ser serio - SANTA MIERDA x3

\- Oh! - no dije nada más y dirigí una mirada a la chica peli-azul que hasta el momento no había hablado. Me sonrió y fue entonces que reaccione - lo siento... - extendí mi mano y volví a hablar - Saotome Ranma, pero puedes decirme Ranma, Ran... lo que se te plazca, algo me dice que nos veremos seguido - Mi animo estaba por los suelos, pero como les dije, tenía que fingir.

\- Tengo Akane. puedes decirme como quieras, yo también siento lo mismo - estrecho mi mano y sentí un pequeño consquilleo en mi vientre que, ignore completamente - ¿Sabes algo? - me volvió a decir - a decir verdad... ya sabía quien eras y no porque Ryoga hable sobre ti seguido - escuche una risa por parte del mencionado - sino que, soy muy fan de tus colecciones de fotografías... ¡Por dios! son muy buenas. De hecho, fue tu trabajo lo que me inspiró a obtener una cámara y comenzar a sacar fotos de todo, no son muy buenas, pero estoy progresando -

SANTA MIERDA x4 ¿Podía ser ella más perfecta?

\- Oh! wow... esto no me lo esperaba... ¿Gracias? supongo que debería ver esas fotografías para decirte en lo que fallas - me incliné en mi silla y miré a la chica venir con dos tazas de café y una limonada.

Las puso en la mesa. La limonada era para mi porque Ryoga sabe que no me gusta el café y las dos tazas eran para él y Akane. Claro que si, con razón me trajo a esta cafetería y con razón ella se acercó a mi. Planeo esta salida para presentármela.

\- Me encantaría - ¿Te encantaría no haber estado nunca con Ryoga y estar conmigo? Si, a mi también.

\- Bueno, ninguno de los tres a tomado el desayuno ¿no? - asentí dándole la razón - Bien, pidan lo que quieran yo invito... - levantó su café contento y nos miró. Levanté mi limonada cuando entendí - Por mi regreso y por nuestra eterna amistad - choque con gusto la pequeña taza y di un trago grande - Y por nuestra futura relación... que sea larga y hermosa - chocaron sus tazas y dieron un sorbo sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Yo di uno o dos tragos muy grandes de la limonada. Miré enfrente de mi, Ryoga y Akane estaban en una de esas burbujas que dicen que se tienen cuando están enamorados.

\- Esta limonada necesita vodka -

* * *

Aquí termina el segundo capitulo:3


	3. Delicioso trasero

**Prov. Ranma**

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que te gusta la novia de Ryoga? -

\- No, bueno si... solo que aún no son novios, novios, están en proceso de eso -

\- Estas demente Drake, recuerda que hay reglas entre nosotros y esta esa pequeña e insignificante regla de no meterse con las novias de los mejores amigos - Me miró severo - ustedes dos se conocen desde... ¡Mierda! sus mamas son mejores amigas desde la infancia -

\- Lo sé! ¿Crees que no lo he pensado?, conozco perfectamente las reglas... yo las puse Mousse - Tomé un poco de la botella de agua y miré por la ventada de la cafetería de la universidad.

\- Lo mejor será que te alejes de esa muchacha lo más que puedas - Mousse es siempre mi consejero favorito. Ryoga es mi mejor amigo, pero él es el más maduro de los tres y el que mejor piensa las cosas.

\- Es lo que intento desde que nos presentó, pero te mentiría si te digo que deje de mirar su delicioso trasero - Escuche la estrepitosa risa de Mousse y yo también reí.

\- Ranma! - mire a Mousse con los ojos abiertos mientras que el pasaba su vista hacía la figura de la chica que recién llegaba. Reconocía su melodiosa voz y al mirarla solo confirme mis sospechas - vaya... -

\- Akane... - trague saliva de los nervios - ¿Desde cuando estás ahí?

\- Lo suficiente como para saber que le miras el trasero a alguien... - solté un sonoro suspiro de alivio - Pero bueno, no es algo que me incumba - Estás más involucrada de lo que crees, cariño.

Me quede mirándola por unos segundos hasta que escuche la tos para nada disimulada de Mousse.

\- Oh! Akane, él es Mousse, también es amigo de Ryoga - su vista se dirigió hacía él y le sonrió - Cegatón, ella es la novia de Ryoga... Akane Tengo - abrió los ojos sorprendido hacía a mi, ahora comprendía mis reacciones, después de eso le costo estrechar manos con ella.

\- Ryoga me ha contado mucho de ti, de ambos de hecho - tomé de nuevo de mi botella mientras veía como Akane se sentaba y me dediqué a mirarla de nuevo.

Solo podía mirar como sus labios se movían al estar hablando con Mousse, No estaba al tanto de su conversación, mi mente se perdió en la imaginación de como sería tocarlos.

A lo lejos pude ver un par de ojos mirándome inquietos. Kuno.

\- Oh mierda! Si, tenemos que ir un día... Ranma es excelente con los videojuegos -

\- ¿Enserio? - volteo a verme - wow! que gran don, yo necesito practicar demasiado - hizo un pequeño puchero que me sacó un suspiro.

\- Yo podría enseñarte - no pude resistirme. Mousse me miro advirtiéndome, pero no podía negarme a ayudarle.

\- Sería gran...! - mire como dejo de hablar - ¡Es cierto! a eso venía! ¿Recuerdas que también me ofreciste ayuda con las fotografías? - asentí recordando que solo fue un pequeño comentario - Quería preguntarte si podías ir a mi casa después de clase para que las veas -

\- ¿A que hora sales? Quizás tenemos distintos horarios - no, no los teníamos, la tenía tan observada que sabía su hora de llegada, las clases que tomaba, quienes eran sus amigos, su hora de salida y se que sonará acosador, pero también donde vive.

\- No, salimos a la misma hora... lo averigüe antes de preguntarte - Eso me llego de sorpresa, no pensé que su deseo de mejorar en la fotografía seria tanta.

\- Entonces no veo porque no, ¿Me das tu dirección? - Ya la sabía, pero tenía que hacer como que no.

\- No, no... te esperaré en la entrada y nos iremos juntos ¿Tienes auto? - negué - Bien, nos iremos en el mío -

\- Akane! - Esa chica de nariz respingona con la que siempre andaba le hablaba desde la mesa. Kodashi me parece se llama.

\- Me tengo que ir... gracias! - miro a Mousse - Fue un placer conocerte, tenemos que ir a ese lugar los cuatro después -

\- Claro que si - se despidieron y Akane se fue hacía la mesa de su amiga - Bueno, es difícil no ver ese trasero y ese rostro - Abrí mi boca indignado y lo patee bajo la mesa.

\- Respeta a la novia de Ryoga! - le dije, estúpidamente. Él rió y me miro serio, aquí venía la parte en la que Mousse te daba las malas noticias - ¿Y bien? - le pregunté ya que se había quedado sin hablar.

\- Estas en problemas hermano, nunca te había visto mirar a alguien de esa forma... Te lo diré de nuevo, aléjate de ella, hay reglas - asentí sumiso, no tenía de otra, tenía que hacerlo o hacerlo, por Ryoga - Tienes que dejar de darle ayuda en todo, déjala de ver... no vayas hoy a su casa - asentí.

\- No iré - Mousse asintió con una sonrisa.


	4. El caso es que

***Conversación de Whatsapp entre Mousse y Ranma***

Mousse agendado como "Cegatón xd"

(-) para cuando hable el contacto.

(*) para cuando hable el dueño del celular.

* * *

**_Cegatón xd_**

\- ¿A donde vas?

\- ¿A quien buscas? ¿Por qué volteas así?

* * Te estoy buscando a ti Mousse, ¿Dónde estas y como puedes verme?

\- Estoy en la oficina del director y desde aquí puedo verte parado en la entrada ¿No deberías estar en clase?

* * Aah tremendo susto me metiste, por un momento pensé que eras de esos que ven cosas como en las pelis :c

* * Voy por drogas ¿Quieres?

* * Espera, ¿Qué haces en la oficina del director?

* * ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

\- Shampoo no aguanto sus ganas, estábamos en la biblioteca, nos vieron y henos aquí

* * Aska:v no necesitaba tanta información

\- Como sea, ¿No deberías estar en clase? x2

* * Si, pero el profesor nos dejo salir temprano

\- Ah ya veo, espérame y te llevo, no creo que esto tarde más de lo que ya tardo.

* * El caso es que...

\- ¿Es que...?

* * Iré a donde Akane

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo?

\- Oh mierda, si que irás...

* * Te lo juro que quise resistirme pero ella es muy convincente :(

\- Ya te vi montado...

* * MOUSSE!

\- ... en su auto, no tiene otra cosa que puedas montar como quiera

\- Pero literal, estoy viendo como se van en su auto

* * Deséame suerte:c

\- O mejor aún, llamaré a Ryoga

\- mmh suerte

* * *

Aquí termina la conversación y el capitulo numero 4:3


	5. Todo un tema para mi

**Prov Ranma.**

\- Este es mi departamento, siéntate en la sala... - asentí cohibido - Oh! ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? o ¿Tienes hambre? -

\- ¿Tienes leche de plátano? - ella me miro raro, pero después sonrió

\- Tengo el refrigerador repleto de leche de plátano -

\- Una por favor - le sonreí.

Me dirigí hacía la pequeña pero limpia sala que tenía y me permití mirar cada rincón. Tenía poster de bandas, la fotografía enorme de una mujer, una consola de videojuegos, una televisión plasma y varios trofeos. Estos últimos me llamaron la atención así que me dirigí a ellos y comencé a observarlos y leerlos.

Tendo Akane, decían la mayoría y todos eran de primer lugar.

\- Son de baile - me sobresalte por su voz, ella estaba en el umbral de la sala y se dirigió a la mesita para dejar mi leche de banana y un vaso con agua - No se si sabías, pero soy bailarina - volteé a ver de nuevo los trofeos contemplando cuan talentosa era esta mujer.

\- Wow, debes ser buena - quise volver a verla pero ahora la tenia a un lado mio, sentí mi piel erizarse por su cercanía.

\- Supongo que si - la miré, tenia un perfil hermoso, una pequeña nariz que quería tocar, unas mejillas regordetas que también quería estirar y ni hablar de lo bonito que se miraban sus labios desde este ángulo.

Pero ese no era el punto, el punto eran sus ojos y la melancolía que transmitían. No tenía sentido que mirara de esa forma sus trofeos, debería estar orgullosa. Me moría por preguntar por qué, pero temas así no quería tocarlos en estos momentos, no cuando no soy algún amigo cercano para ella.

\- ¿Tienes las fotografías? - me miró y sonrió.

\- Si - fue hacía un baúl que estaba en la sala y de él sacó una caja más chica - Son estas - la abrí y había un montón de polaroid.

\- ¿Polaroid? -

\- Se que lo tuyo son las digitales que puedes editar y hacer que se miren bien pero ¿Podrías dar opiniones sobre estas? - Solté una pequeña risa por su comentario y asentí dispuesto a criticar sin compasión sus fotografías.

La mayoría eran de paisajes, naturaleza o de chicos de la universidad. Akane era alguien popular así que tenía desde jugadores de futbol, básquet etc... hasta los chicos de teatro. Al menos uno de cada club estaba entre estas fotos y claro, no debía de sorprenderme al ver a Tatewaki Kuno entre ellas. Tomé la fotografía entre mis manos y me quedé mirándola por un momento sin pensar en que estaba con AKane.

\- Kuno es realmente guapo, no pude resistirme a tomarle una foto... cuando él se dio cuenta dijo que posaría para mi y así fue como surgió esta foto y muchas más de hecho - Por supuesto que sí, así era él. No contesté nada, mis pensamientos estaban lejanos, demasiado como para poder poner atención a la chica que estaba a un lado mio y que me gusta.

Y es que, Kuno era todo un tema para mi.

* * *

Hasta aquí el quinto cap.


	6. Recuerdo de la primera vez

**Prov Ranma.**

\- ¿Estas bien? - miré a Akane sin saber bien lo que me había preguntado - ¿Estas bien? - volvió a decir.

\- Si, si... es solo que esa mujer de tu pared me pone nervioso - Ella comenzó a reír de una manera tan perfecta que me quede con una sonrisa mirándola.

Deje la fotografía en la mesa y me concentre en tremendo espécimen que tenía junto a mi. No sé qué hacía pensando en Kuno cuando podía seguir compartiendo aire con Tendo.

\- Si te pone nervioso solo su retrato no quiero saber cómo te pondrías si la conocieras -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es? -

\- Es mi madre - miré detenidamente la fotografía, si que se parecían - Ella dijo algo como 'Ahora que vivirás sola, no te olvidarás de mi' - La miré esperando a que continuará - A la semana vino con esta gran fotografía y la colgó en la sala - comencé a reír mirándola.

\- Wow tu madre es... - lo pensé por un rato y ella me miraba esperando - no tengo palabras para describirla - soltó una risita.

\- Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo encajar alguna palabra a su personalidad - se recostó en el sofá y comenzó a reír - En una ocasión la quité porque iba a hacer una pequeña fiesta con algunos amigos y no sé como se enteró - tapo su boca mientras reía - Llegó en medio de la fiesta vestida de policía con otros hombres y sacó a todos -

\- ¿qué? - mi risa se hizo presente y se intensifico cuando escuche la de Akane - ¿Enserio? - asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

\- Si, si... y cuando ya no había nadie hizo que limpiara y ella no solo volvió a poner el cuadro, sino que lleno las paredes del baño con su cara - Solté tremenda carcajada y mi estómago dolió de la risa - Después de eso venía cada cuando para ver si las había quitado, mi padre se burló horrible de mi y después de tres meses las quito ella sola -

\- Vaya, tu mamá si que es especial, no volveré a quejarme de la mía -

\- Te imaginas si hubieras venido cuando estaban? Estoy segura que no habrías podido orinar de los nervios - solo basto mirar cómo se deshacía de la risa por su propia imaginación para que yo volviera a reír y esta vez mi estómago me doliera más.

\- Debería... - me tome un tiempo para respirar y dejar de reír - Debería ver esas fotografías - Ella asintió también dejando de reír y se acercó a la mesa. Las observe detenidamente y separe las que son buenas de las que no tanto - La mayoría son buenas, tienes buen ojo para lo que es bello... pero hay unas en las que yo las hubiera tomado desde otro ángulo - el asintió poniéndome atención - La cosa con las polaroid es que no puedes jugar mucho con la luz, así que un buen ángulo es algo así como fundamental para que la foto sea buena... ¿Porqué no te consigues una cámara digital? -

\- Prefiero esta, este tipo de fotos siempre expresan más naturalidad que las digitales y en si no quiero ponerlas en algún concurso o algo, solo quiero tener buenos recuerdos de todos los que conozco -

\- Y para que quieres ser buena fotografiando si solo son recuerdos y no se las mostrarás a nadie -

\- Se lo mostraré a todo aquel que venga a mi casa, pienso poner una pizarra llena de ellas en las escaleras, pero para eso necesitan ser buenas -

\- Vaya... - me quedé callado procesando lo que había dicho hasta que recordé a su madre y comencé a reír - tal parece que eso de poner fotografías en las paredes lo heredaste - sonrió y asintió orgullosa - Bueno, supongo que es lo único en lo que tienes que mejorar - me levanté, si a lo que venía ya estaba hecho me tenía que ir ¿Cierto?

\- oh! ¿Ya tienes que... irte? - también se levantó y me miró directamente a los ojos.

Esta vez sostuve la mirada por un buen tiempo hasta que sentí que me comenzaba a faltar el aire. Así que tomé una profunda bocanada y eso me hizo reaccionar. Inmediatamente baje la mirada hacía mis zapatos.

\- Si... - contesté muy bajo como un susurro.

\- Esta bien, pero antes... - ella me miraba apenada - Crees que podría... ¿Tomarte una? - Parecía tan ilusionada que no podría negarme, asentí - ¿Si? - volví a asentir con una sonrisa - iré por la cámara -

Me senté soltando un suspiro. Cerré mis ojos y recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo pensando en que si pasaba un minuto más a su lado... pues nada, en realidad estaba muy cómodo y era fácil hablar con ella, como si nos conociéramos de años.

El único detalle es que quería abrazarla, quería tocarla, quería ir con ella a su restaurante de hamburguesas favorito, quería pedir su número y hacer llamadas de horas y horas, quería seguir hablando de fotografías con ella, quería seguir observando el retrato de su madre con ella, quería más de su leche de plátano... y después esos ojos verdes de Ryoga pasaban por mi mente, recordándome que Akane no era mia y no podía hacer todo lo que quería con ella.

Levanté mi cabeza, abrí mis ojos y lo único que pude ver fue un pequeño flash.

\- Ah!... - la fotografía salió y la miró - Bueno, no era como quería, pero saliste guapo de todas formas

\- Quiero ver - me la pasó, la observé y me reí de mi mismo - Tengo cara de culo - se la di de vuelta.

\- Hey! - la miró y calló - Pues esta cara de culo - Me miró y me volvió a sonreír por milésima vez en el día - Será el recuerdo de la primera vez que viniste a mi casa -

* * *

Hasta aquí el sexto! espero lo estén disfrutando! 3


	7. ¿Quieres que se enteren?

***Conversación de Whatsapp entre Kuno y Ranma***

Kuno agendado como "KAKA"

(-) para cuando hable el contacto.

(*) para cuando hable el dueño del celular.

* * *

_**KAKA**_

\- ¿Qué hacías con Akane?

\- Ranma, contéstame...

\- Hey!

\- Se que me estás leyendo

* * Que te importa

\- ¿Qué hacías con ella? Nunca los había vito hablar... ¿Desde cuando son amigos?

* * Que te importa

\- ¡Claro que me importa! y mucho!

\- Solo contéstame lo que te pregunto por favor

* * No, no te contestaré ni una mierda y NO TE IMPORTA

* * Solo déjame en paz de una maldita vez, lo nuestro fue un completo error.

\- No fue un error, me gustas mucho y quiero volver a estar contigo

* * ¿Qué? Kuno, ¿Te estas leyendo?

* * No volveré a caer como al última vez, ya no

* * Además, ¿Qué crees que piense tu novia si le muestro estos mensajes? O mejor aún ¿Qué crees que haga? ¿A cuantas personas no se lo diría?

* * ¿Quieres que le enseñe estos mensajes?

* * ¿Quieres que la universidad entera se entere que tuviste sexo conmigo? CON UN HOMBRE! y que oh mierda! te encanto!

* * ¿Quieres que tus padres se enteren? Se decepcionarán tanto

* * Después de todo eso fue lo que me dijiste ¿No? por eso no querías hacer público lo nuestro y decidiste engañar a todos, incluyéndome

* * "Lo siento Ranma, no puedo decirle a nadie de lo nuestro, no puedo decirle a nadie de lo nuestro, no puedo decirles que me gustas, nadie debe saberlo"

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo

* * ¿Mucho tiempo? fue hace casi seis meses

* * Pero bueno, no pienso seguir hablando contigo

* * Si no quieres que se enteren déjame en paz, deja de mandarme mensajes, deja de buscarme en la universidad como si fuéramos amigos y deja, por el amor de dios kuno, deja de venir a mi casa en las noches!

\- Ranma solo... no tengas a nadie por favor. No creo soportarlo.

* * Vete a la mierda mejor, idiota

* * *

Algo de lo que pasa entre Ranma y Kuno, aquí termina este cap y las actualizaciones por hoy.

Muchas gracias a las personitas preciosas que están leyendo y mandando reviews! Las quiero!


	8. Bolos parte 1 de 4

***Conversación de Whatsapp entre Kodashi y Akane***

Kodashi agendada como "Kod"

(-) para cuando hable el contacto.

(*) para cuando hable el dueño del celular.

**_Kod_**

\- Akane... ¿Qué haces?

* * Nada en realidad, ¿Quieres hacer algo?

\- Oh yes women, haz leído mi mente

* * Tengo ganas de ir a los bolos ¿Vamos?

\- Si, si...

\- oye

* * euu ~

\- Esto es serio

* * A perdón, dime

\- Estoy en el baño

* * ¿Y? ¿Te bajó?

\- NO! jaja

* * ¿Entonces?

\- No hay papel :c

* * ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

\- Qué me traigas duh, estoy en tu casa estúpida

* * JAJAJAJAJAJAKAKSDldkfldjkkskskajajajajajakskskkskskSKAJAJAJSSSJJSJS LpMadre es cierto

* * voy jaja

* * *

***Conversación de Whatsapp entre Mousse y Ranma***

Mousse agendado como "Cegatón xd"

(-) para cuando hable el contacto.

(*) para cuando hable el dueño del celular.

**Cegatón xd**

* * hey! EStoy aburrido

* * ¿Salimos?

* * No importa tu respuesta, le diré a Ryoga para juntarnos en los bolos

\- :v

\- Quisiera decirte que no por estúpido, pero también estoy aburrido y Shampoo esta con sus abuelos...

\- Me baño y te veo ahí

* * Por cierto, tengo que contarte todo lo que sucedió el otro día en casa de Akane

\- Oh si bro... me encantaría escuchar tus detalles sucios, tanto como a Ryoga por cierto

* * Te amo pero no te amo :) Bye

\- Bye

* * Uy te odio

(19 minutos después)

\- Ya volví, estoy re limpio

\- Ahora si voy de salida para los bolos bro

\- ¿Ryoga viene?

* * No:c dijo que tenía trabajo en el estudio

* * ¿Quien trabaja los sábados?

\- Pff ¿enserio? que inusual...

* * Lo sé, últimamente no tiene tiempo y no hemos salido los tres juntos

\- Es un maldito, debería dejar todo por salir con sus mejores amigos

* * Cállate que tú nos cancelas por estar con Shampoo

\- ELLA ME DA SEXO... RICO SE-XO

\- ¿Tú quieres darme sexo, acaso?

* * JAJAJAJJAJAJA NO SEAS ASQUEROSO

\- Bueno, ya voy a los bolos

* * ESPERA!

* * Mira este vídeo primero, tienes que verlo jajajaja

* * Pero míralo completo, morí con el final

* * (VIDEO)

\- Esta bien, lo miraré cuando regresemos

* * No! tienes que mirarlo ahora!

\- Ush bueno

(5 minutos después)

\- No entendí, lo vi completo ;-;

* * Vuélvelo a ver hasta que le entiendas jaja te sorprenderás créeme.

\- ¿Es importante? Ya me aburrió

* * Mousse tienes que entenderle quiero hablarte sobre esto en los bolos, así que si es muy importante ¡Es vital!

\- Uy bien

(6 minutos después)

* * Oye!

* * Deja de ver el vídeo y ven por mi para ir a los bolos

\- Aún no lo entiendo :v

* * No importa, solo te lo mande para poder terminar de arreglarme y que pasaras por mi, recuerda que no tengo auto.

\- Que hijo de ..

* * JIJIJI ven yaaaa

\- Bien, voy para allá

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo ^u^


	9. Bolos parte 2 de 4

**Prov Akane.**

\- Pero que gilipollez más grande, estaba segura que iría por el medio - me reí aún sentada en el sillón - vale, vale... que ya sé que soy mala en esto - me reí mucho más al escuchar como Kodashi peleaba con la pantalla.

\- ¿Porque hablas así? - le pregunté mientras me levantaba, era mi turno.

\- He estado viendo la casa de papel, me mola mucho - Tome la bola y la lance, no es que fuera experta o algo parecido pero pude tirar casi todos los pinos dejando solo dos.

\- Dale tia, solo dos más -

\- Deja de... - de mi boca no salieron más palabras, miré el conocido rostro de Ranma entrar al lugar seguido de Mousse.

\- Pero que carita de crió más mona acaba de entrar ¿no? - mire como un chico de el sillón de a lado nos miraba con gesto de extrañeza.

\- Pero tio ¿Qué estáis mirando? - le pregunté, el chico hizo un gesto de disculpa y después siguió en lo suyo. Tire la bola logrando tirar solo un pino de los dos que me faltaban.

\- Amm Akane - me hablo de la nada Kodashi. Me voltee topandome con la sonrisa de Mousse y la mirada tímida de Ranma.

\- Hola! - salude con una sonrisa - ¿Vienen a jugar? - miré el monitor, nuestro tiempo ya había acabado y las siguientes personas tenían que ocupar la maquina.

\- Si, somos los siguientes - asentí dirigiéndome al sillón donde esta mi chaqueta. Kodashi se levanto y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para ponerse los suyos.

\- Si quieren... - levanté la mirada hacía el menor - pueden quedarse y jugar con nosotros - estaba nervioso, se le notaba.

Miré a Kod, en realidad yo no tenía problema con eso, ella me miro y volvió a ponerse los zapatos de los bolos. Sonreí y volví a mirar a Ranma.

\- Ya que insistes Ran - me sonrió enseñando sus perfectos dientes blancos y no pude despegar mi mirada de ellos y después de su rostro. Kodashi tenía razón, Ranma tenía un rostro muy bonito, podría decirse que hasta era guapo.

\- Bien... iré primero - mire a Mousse dando unos clics al monitor - que apodo debería ponerme - Kod se levantó de su asiento y fue con él.

\- Tienes cara de pato, ese debería ser tu apodo - mi amiga hizo a un lado a Mousse y le puso el apodo ella misma.

\- Muévete!... te pondré un apodo yo también entonces - me reí entretenida en su pequeña pelea hasta que recordé que Ranma estaba presente y no había hablado así que me levanté y me coloque a su lado.

\- Hibiki... - me miró - Ryoga no vino con ustedes - el negó.

\- Dijo que tenía trabajo en el estudio - hice una mueca de desconcierto.

\- Pero... él ¿Se fue de emergencia? - me miro extrañado - Es decir, ayer le dije que saliéramos hoy y me dijo que tenía salida con ustedes - Se quedo callado por un momento sin dejar de mirarme.

\- Ah!... si, si - me contestó - al final también nos cancelo a nosotros porque tenía trabajo - asentí comprendiendo.

\- Bueno, supongo que así será salir con él... tendré que acostumbrarme - el asintió en silencio.

\- Yo no tengo cara de desquiciada, que te sucede - escuche a mi amiga recriminando.

\- Calla!... Ranma, ven a poner tu apodo - el de ojos azules grisáceos dejo de ponerme atención para mirar a su amigo.

\- No, no... Akane pónselo tú y que él ponga el tuyo -

\- ¿Qué? me parece una... - Mousse me miro - buena idea, es justo - encogió sus hombros y se sentó - ¿Podemos pedir comida aquí? - me paré escuchando a Mousse.

\- si baboso - le contesto Kodashi.

\- Pensé que solo en el restaurante - contesto el más alto.

\- Pues deja de pensar gilipollas, se te fundirá el cerebro -

\- Vale, vale... deja de dar por culo - Voltee hacía Mousse con los ojos abiertos. ¿Otro? ¿Otro español más?.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? - preguntó Ranma a un lado mio.

\- ¿Mousse no me digas que también has visto esa serie? - le dije y me miró.

\- Pero claro que si chaval!... la casa de papel me gusta un follón! -

\- ¿Estas de coña? - Mousse y Kodashi se miraron y después de un gritillo comenzaron a hablar de la serie. Rodé los ojos, algo me decía que seguían mirando extrañados a los otros dos.

\- Bien, los apodos - pensé por un momento hasta que algo se me ocurrió - Te pondré Caballito, por el significado de tu nombre y porque aún eres pequeño - Él solo sonrió, sin decir nada y me hice a un lado para que pusiera mi apodo mientras que me dirigía hacía la mesa y comía algo de mi hot dog - Mousse, ¿Pedirán algo? - él asintió.

\- Tengo que pedirlo ahí ¿no? - asentí mirando el lugar a donde apuntaba. Él se levanto y se marcho.

\- ¿Mousse fue a comprar? - asentí - iré con él - y el chico también se marcho.

\- Mira! - Kodashi me apunto hacía la pantalla donde ya se habían puesto nuestros apodos - aws... es todo un lindo - no podía dejar de mirar el monitor.

\- Bello girasol - susurré. Sentí mi rostro arder en pena.

\- Ese tio parece querer tirarte la caña... no deja de mirarte de hecho -

\- ¿Qué? - contesté sin saber que decir.

\- Eres toda una pringada, que es que no te enteras de nada... linda, ese tio esta coladito por ti - mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo, mi pena al 100%, no sabía que pensar y mucho menos sabía como actuaría ahora - Bueno, quizás solo le moles mucho -

\- Kod, deja de decir tonterías, eso no es cierto... es el mejor amigo de Ryoga. Concéntrate en ser buena en el juego mejor - mi corazón estaba acelerado, algo me decía que mi amigo estaba correcto, pero eso no podía ser cierto. Me niego a aceptar, me niego si quiera pensar que podría ser verdad.

\- Ya... Ryoga será tu buen chorbo pero no me niegues que este pibe esta bien para un rollo -

\- ¿Podrías dejar de decir estupideces? mejor aún... ¿Podrías dejar de usar la jerga española en tus estupideces? - me miró asustada, yo jamás le había hablado así de seria - Ni si quiera creo que la estés usando bien -

\- Uy... tranquila - mordí mi hot dog y dejamos el tema cuando los otros llegaron.

\- ¿Están listas? - pregunto Ranma animado y yo asentí sin mirarlo.

* * *

Aquí acaba este capitulo! espero que lo estén disfrutando.


	10. Bolos parte 3 de 4

Desde aquí comenzará la narración normal.

* * *

**Prov Normal.**

La tarde fue agradable. Comieron mucho e hicieron muchos lanzamientos. Kodashi y Mousse eran pésimos en los bolos, acumulando solo 34 y 43 puntos, pero en realidad se entretenían más hablando de la serie y practicando las palabras españolas que concentrándose en el juego. Así que eso dejo a Ranma y Akane por otro lado, no tenían una serie de la cual hablar pero tenían la universidad y amistades en común que hicieron que la plática fuera fluida, muy fluida. El chico de la trenza fue el ganador de la noche con 135 puntos y Akane 132.

Después de que su tiempo se agotó decidieron ir a un bar. Era un lugar elegante y muy animado. Habían entretenimiento en vivo, había personas bailando, jugando billar y otras en la barra bebiendo. Ranma estaba emocionado, era la primera vez que iba a un bar y por lo que veía parecían ser lugares divertidos. Por otro lado, Akane y Kodashi estaban ya familiarizadas con este lugar.

\- ¿Habías venido antes? - le preguntó el menor, ella asintió ya moviéndose en su asiento por la música.

\- La música aquí siempre es muy bailable - le contestó

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya habías venido antes? - Mousse observó a su amigo y asintió en silencio.

\- Un par de veces y solo con Shampoo, a ella le encanta este lugar -

\- Claro, tú no bailas - le dijo

\- ¿Qué? Eso no es posible! - Akane había escuchado toda la conversación y no podía creer que Mousse no bailara - Oh no chico, ven conmigo - La pequeña chica jalo la mano del hombre alto y lo llevo hacía la pista de baile ante la atenta mirada de el joven Saotome. Desde lejos miro como Tendo le enseñaba algunos pasos de baile y de pronto ya estaban bailando los dos.

\- ¿Qué?! ¿Se fueron a bailar tan pronto? - Kodashi llegó con las bebidas de todos y las puso en la mesa mientras miraba como su amiga bailaba - Mousse se mueve raro -

\- No es muy fan del baile - tomo un pequeño sorbo y sintió el sabor del alcohol mezclando con otra cosa que lo hacía saber dulce. Muy delicioso para él.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Te gusta el baile? - el otro se encogió de hombros.

\- Vamos, no venimos solo a embriagarnos - tomo su bebida y la otra - Trae la bebida de Akane - el chico asintió, hizo lo que le dijeron y después se paró para ir directo a la pista de baile.

Cuando llegaron entregaron las bebidas a los otros y se unieron al baile. Ranma solo trataba de imitar los pasos de Akane o de Kodashi y beber al mismo tiempo. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho y el alcohol era una de los motores que lo estaban haciendo sentir tan alegre. Akane estaba igual que él, solo que no había tomado mucho, ella se divertía más bailando entre todos. Sus movimientos eran firmes y al ritmo de la música.

De pronto agarro la mano de Ranma y bailo a un lado suyo enseñándole como se bailaba la nueva canción que estaba tocando. Era bachata, ella adoraba la bachata y murió de risa cuando su amigo también trató de bailarla. Pero lo alentó para que siguiera intentando. Y, de un momento a otro, el baile de Ranma era pasable y el y Akane comenzaron a bailar juntos. Ambos estaban demasiado ensimismados en ellos mismos y el baile que no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo o de las miradas de sus amigos.

Kodashi los observó y codeo a Mousse para que también los viera, este último sé sorprendió. Esto no debía pasar pero no sabía que hacer.

Comenzó una canción lenta, ni la chica ni el menor se separaron y decidieron bailar también esa. Ranma puso una mano en la cintura de Akane y esta, las puso en los hombros anchos y fuertes de él. Hubo un pequeño momento en el que se miraron y no despegaron sus miradas. Ella pudo detallar su rostro, efectivamente era bello. Sus ojos eran lo que más le gustaba, eran grandes, redondos, de un color para nada común y sobre todo tenían un brillo especial. Quizá era porque aún es joven y soñador, pensó.

\- Creo que ya debemos irnos, es tarde Ranma - Mousse llego a ellos y se separaron.

\- Creo que si - Los cuatro se reunieron y se despidieron. Pero claro, antes de separarse intercambiaron números, incluso Mousse y Ranma añadieron a Kodashi a su lista de contactos. Y después de eso, Akane y su amiga se marcharon en sus propios autos.

\- Amigo ¿Qué fue eso? - le preguntó.

\- No lo sé... pero - el oji-celeste observó a su amigo, tenía los ojos más brillantes que de costumbre y parecía no dejar de suspirar - quiero volver a hacer eso -

\- ¿Bailar con Akane? - le preguntó más que nada sarcástico - No, lo otro - Mousse no entendió pero lo miro, para ese entonces ya estaban en el asiento del conductor y copiloto - Lo otro... - El mayor pensó que era el alcohol el que lo hacía decir cosas sin sentido.

Poco sabía que se refería a las miradas que tanto él como Akane, se comenzaban a dar y que, tenían un significado más profundo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo! Disfruten!


	11. Bolos parte 4 de 4

***Conversación de Whatsapp entre Akane y Ranma***

Akane agendada como "Bello girasol"

(-) para cuando hable el contacto.

(*) para cuando hable el dueño del celular.

_**Bello girasol.**_

\- Aaaaaaah! Necesitamos salir más seguido, me divertí mucho!

* * Hola

* * ¿Cómo estas? yo muy bien

\- Lo siento xd

\- Hola caballito

\- Bien, bien... ¿Llegaste bien a casa? digo, te tomaste unas cuantas copas

* * Llegue ileso, Mousse me trajo

\- Mousse estaba mucho peor que tú

\- Debí llevarlos yo

\- Por cierto... eres grandioso en esto de los bolos.

* *Gracias jeje

* * He ido varias veces desde que me mudé a Nerima

\- ¿Mudarte? ¿Dónde vivías antes?

* * En Osaka

\- ¿De verdad? Yo también! De hecho nací ahí

* * Yo también nací ahí! que coincidencia

\- Ostia tio

* * Dios... no. Kodashi y Mousse te arruinaron

\- Ya se me pego esto chaval

* * Alejaos de mi

\- jajajaja bueno ranma, me iré a dormir, muero de sueño

* * Yo también, buenas noches Akane, descansa.

\- Igual Ranma, sueña con la chica a quien le miras las nalgas

* * Puede ser un chico Akane, soy bisexual.

\- Oh, esta bien, sueña con el chico o chica con nalgas bonitas

* * Si tú lo dices seguro se hará realidad.

* * *

***Conversación de Whatsapp entre Ryoga y Akane***

Ryoga agendado como "Bebé"

(-) para cuando hable el contacto.

(*) para cuando hable el dueño del celular.

**_Bebé_**

\- Bebé ¿Estás dormida?

* * No cariño, acabo de llegar a casa

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que no saldrías hoy

* * Pero tenía ganas de salir y tú estabas ocupado. Tenía pensado quedarme en casa pero llego Kodashi y decidimos ir a los bolos

* * Oh! me encontré con Ranma y Mousse

\- ¿A si?

* * Si y Ranma me explico que tuviste una emergencia en el trabajo ¿Está todo bien ahora?

\- ah...

\- Si, ya todo esta bien en el estudio

\- Me siento mal por no salir contigo bebé

\- Te parece si tenemos nuestra primera cita el lunes en la noche?

* * Claro guapo

* * Ya me iré a dormir, tome un poco y estoy a nada de convertirme en española

\- ¿Qué?

* * Nada cariño, hasta mañana, descansa mucho

\- Buenas noches

* * *

***Conversación de Whatsapp entre Ryoga y Ranma***

Ryoga agendado como "Anciano"

(-) para cuando hable el contacto.

(*) para cuando hable el dueño del celular.

**_Anciano_**

\- Así que se encontraron con Akane

* * Si, en los bolos

\- Y ¿Cómo les fue?

* * Bien, fue divertido... Akane es muy buena

\- ¿Si? Nunca hemos ido a los bolos juntos

\- En realidad apenas el lunes tendremos nuestra primera cita

* * ¿Nunca han salido?

* * Igual los bolos no es un lugar para una cita

* * Por cierto, necesito que me expliques algo

\- ¿El porque le mentí a Akane para no salir con ella?

* * Si, eso...

* * ¿Qué te sucede?

* * Es decir, Akane es agradable, sabe como divertirse y te gusta mucho ¿no?

\- No es por ella, soy yo

\- Solo no quería salir, quería estar en casa y no supe como decirle que no

* * ¿Tú? ¿Sin saber como decir no?

\- Ranma ¿Alguna vez le has dicho que no a algo que quiere Akane?, en lo que llevan siendo compañeros de universidad.

* * No, pero tampoco es como que lleve mucho de conocerla

\- Pues yo tampoco y ella realmente es sensible, si se pusiera triste por negarle algo me sentiría muy mal.

\- Akane es una persona muy social, le gusta salir y pasarla bien y tú me conoces, soy de casa, aburrido y duermo siempre. Ella es alguien especial para mi, pero de verdad que quería estar en casa hoy. Así que preferí mentirle y decirle que saldría con ustedes a decirle que no quería salir.

\- Pero no lo malinterpretes de verdad me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, solo que esta vez no.

* * Seguro lo entenderá, tampoco es tan delicada como crees

\- Para mi lo es, Akane es la cosa más adorable que encontrarás y siento que nunca debe sentirse mal y si tengo que mentirle para eso, esta bien. Tal vez estoy siendo un romántico pero así es como me siento.

* * Ew pero bueno, supongo que debes sentirlo, después de todo eres su novio. Pero entiende que Akane es fuerte, no necesita que le mientas para no herirla.

\- Supongo, gracias bro

* * De nada bro

* * Tengo mucho sueño y tengo que dormir urgentemente. Ya me iré a dormir

\- Adiós bro, descansa

* * *

Hasta aquí este capitulo y las actualizaciones por hoy! disfruten! leo sus review:3


End file.
